


Different Day, Different Feeling

by glxykpop



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glxykpop/pseuds/glxykpop
Summary: When Sehun's feeling aggravated after a stressful day at work, the last thing he needs is for Chanyeol to be wearing a coat with so many buttons.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: GlxyKpop Kinktober 2020





	Different Day, Different Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Clothes
> 
> The first of my Kinktober fics!  
> Starting off nice and easy with SeChan. I hope you enjoy!

“Why are you wearing…” Sehun breaks himself off with a strong kiss. He lets himself revel in it for a moment before continuing. “... so many clothes?” 

Chanyeol throws his head back in a laugh as Sehun fumbles with the buttons on his coat. 

“Maybe because you jumped me the second I walked in the door and it’s winter outside.” The words earn him a pout from Sehun and Chanyeol bends to kiss it away. His nose is still cold from being out in the chill and when he draws back from the kiss, Sehun scrunches his face. A triumphant grin replaces the expression when Sehun manages to finally release all the buttons and he is quick to push the coat from Chanyeol’s shoulders. It pools in a heap on the floor and Chanyeol takes advantage of the momentary pause to toe off his sneakers. 

As soon as he’s in just socks, Sehun pulls him further into the warmth of their apartment. He roughly unwinds the scarf Chanyeol had wrapped carefully when he’d left and tosses it onto their sofa. The beanie follows soon after, leaving Chanyeol’s hair adorably muzzed. 

“Stupid winter. Makes it take so much longer to get you naked.” Sehun’s tone is playful and Chanyeol finds himself smiling along. 

“What’s gotten you so eager?” Chanyeol asks. Pausing, Sehun turns back to Chanyeol and snakes his hands beneath Chanyeol’s hoodie. 

“Rough day at work. Every process I tried threw up error after error and it was insanely annoying. Jongin got tired of my complaining and told me to get the frustration fucked out of me. So that’s what I’m doing. Or what I would be doing if you weren’t wearing so many clothes.” As he finishes speaking, Sehun pushes the fabric of the hoodie up and Chanyeol relents, helping him ease the fabric over his head. The hoodie joins the rest of his shedded clothes on the floor, leaving Chanyeol in his t-shirt and jeans. Sehun is in simple baggy tracksuit trousers and a t-shirt of his own, his stereotypical working from home attire. Dutifully, Chanyeol follows Sehun down the short hallway towards their bedroom. 

Once there, Sehun doesn’t hesitate to discard his own shirt, barely aiming for the laundry basket in the corner. He shimmies out of his trousers as well as he climbs onto the bed. It leaves him in just his tight briefs that cling in all the best ways. 

Chanyeol’s hands still on his belt, taking in the sight of Sehun moving in front of him. Despite having been in a relationship for a while now, Sehun still amazes him. Sehun feels Chanyeol’s eyes rake over him and he not so subtly emphasises his assets as he crawls towards the headboard. The feeling of being watched has him hardening and as he turns back over to face Chanyeol, a small part of him sings in victory when he sees his blown pupils and the flush in Chanyeol’s ears. Another part of him sighs when he notices that Chanyeol’s hands on his belt aren’t moving anymore. 

“You want to just watch or…?” Sehun trails off, dragging his hands down his chest. The question jerks Chanyeol back into motion and he nimbly slides the belt from it’s loops in his jeans. He loses the shirt as he approaches Sehun and Sehun hums his approval as Chanyeol crawls over Sehun. Holding his weight up above Sehun on his hands, Chanyeol lets Sehun wrap his legs around him and draw him in. The kiss starts languidly, Chanyeol content to slowly take Sehun apart. It doesn’t take long for Sehun to become impatient though and he whines as his hands drag over Chanyeol’s skin. Trying to keep Sehun under control and not too fidgety, Chanyeol lowers more of his weight onto Sehun. The friction from the denim of Chanyeol’s jeans reminds Sehun that Chanyeol is still wearing simply too much. Relocating his hands, Sehun winds his arms around until he can reach the button and fly of Chanyeol’s jeans. He has a lot more success with undoing them than he did with Chanyeol’s coat. Not bothering to drag it out any longer, Sehun takes Chanyeol’s underwear down with his jeans. Chuckling at his antics, Chanyeol drags Sehun’s own underwear off as well.

A sense of calm washes over Sehun when they’re finally skin to skin. He's been waiting for this for so long. Chanyeol senses the change in Sehun and decides to be kind and give Sehun what he wants. Grabbing the lube from their top draw, Chanyeol wastes no time in guiding his hand down between Sehun's legs. Sehun's hands go tight on his shoulders as Chanyeol gets to work opening Sehun up. The slide is easy and it's not long before Chanyeol has three fingers steadily pumping in and out of Sehun. 

"Alright, alright, I'm good." Sehun chokes out the words in a gasp as Chanyeol crooks his fingers in just the right way. Despite being desperate for this all day, Chanyeol has left Sehun mostly untouched whilst he prepped him so Sehun’s feeling a little on edge. Noticing Sehun’s impatience growing again, Chanyeol is quick to slick himself up. Sehun makes a small noise of want when he feels Chanyeol prodding at his entrance and he hooks his ankles around Chanyeol’s back to draw him forward. Thanks to the extra lube, the slide is easy and Sehun finally relaxes when Chanyeol’s hips brush the back of his thighs. 

Pulling Chanyeol close, Sehun occupies himself with Chanyeol’s lips and they effortlessly melt into one another. Knowing Sehun wants to be able to simply forget about his day, Chanyeol presses Sehun down into the mattress. His hips snap forward, angled in the way Chanyeol knows Sehun likes best. It’s simple but sometimes that's the best thing, especially when they know each other as well as they do. Sehun, as always, scratches small lines into Chanyeol’s upper back and Chanyeol, as always, sucks small bruises into the crook of Sehun’s neck and together they work to please the other as only they know how. 

When Sehun’s babbling becomes just a string of noise, Chanyeol adjusts his weight and wraps his hand around Sehun. Gasping, Sehun calls Chanyeol’s name as his head tips back. It’s not long before he comes apart under Chanyeol’s ministrations and he clenches tight around Chanyeol as he does. Chasing his own orgasm, Chanyeol ruts into Sehun and his breath stutters as he follows Sehun over the edge. They lay together like that for a while, happy and sated in the afterglow. The comfortable silence is broken as Chanyeol adjusts to gently pull out. 

“Next time, just text me and I’ll make sure I’m not wearing my coat when I get home.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
